


Don't Waste Time With A Masterpiece

by SoldierPrincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clarke and Lexa will be flirting a lot, Clexa, F/F, Octaven, Raven and Octavia will also be completely on top of each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierPrincess/pseuds/SoldierPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa go to the same college but bump into each other (literally) a few months in. Clarke is not so pleased when she finds out that Lexa is also going to be her new roommate, but soon warms up to the idea when she finds out what "kind of a girl" she is.<br/>-<br/>Clarke raised her head a bit higher before speaking in order to improve her confidence.<br/>“But I need to know, how long will it take for you to surrender and accept that I am the boss of this room?”</p><p>“Not long. How long will it take for you to surrender and give me the top bunk?” Lexa was being mischievous again.</p><p>Clarke waited a second before responding.</p><p>“Never. I like being on top.”<br/>-</p><p>Edit from 24 Nov 2016 since this account is basically abandoned and inactive:<br/>Recently changed my username here from my old one because I use the same one everywhere else and a simple google search on my internet alias or my name would bring anyone straight to this page (lmao) I also don't really post here anymore so don't wait for any updates, but I didn't just want to delete everything since people are still reading... (I might just make a glorious comeback one day... who knows)<br/>Anyway, good day to you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take My Breath And Never Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an introduction to the whole story, and what kind of vibe it will have. Not much clexa interaction, there will be WAY more in later chapters. (To put it in Jason's words; Trust me, you're not ready)

After taking the third or so shortcut through the city Clarke was close to giving up. She was incredibly late for class and wondered if there was even a point in going anymore. The Art History professor was boring as hell anyway, and Clarke already knew most of what he taught in that worthless class. She checked the giant digital watch over the doors to the mall. 10:43.

Clarke's heel got stuck in a grate on the sidewalk and she nearly fell over face first into the asphalt before stumbling up on her feet again. 

“…Fuck.” 

She was both stressed and pissed off about everything, the entire world seemed to be against her today. But she still made her way to campus, determined to reach her goal. Some would call her headstrong or stubborn, others would see her as ambitious.

Just as she was about to take her last turn towards the college she was startled by her phone buzzing in her messenger bag. She stopped dead in her tracks and several people bumped into her annoyed. She moved over to the side of a building to lean against the wall while searching through the bag for her phone. When she finally found it she hurriedly answered while tossing her hair out of her face.

“Hello?” Her breathy voice sounded way more exhausted than she expected as she heard herself speak out loud.

A familiar voice responded kindly. “Hey, Clarke! Where are you?” She recognized the girl as Raven. She was in her English class.

“Oh, um… I oversle- I mean, I missed my bus this morning. Unfortunately.”

“You're not fooling anyone, Griffin. I need you. You're late for class anyway right?”

“How'd you know?” She said sarcastically while starting to walk into the crowd again, now crossing a busy street while waving to a driver who was kind enough to stop for her. “Ugh, how did all this happen on my birthday of all days?”

She heard Raven sigh on the other line. “I need your help with something, yes, even on your birthday. Are you down with skipping class to crash a party?” 

“Crash a party? Raven where are you?” She said concerned but impressed.

“I messed up, Clarke. Can you do it or not?” Raven sounded a little bit desperate. She couldn't possibly say no.

Clarke sighed and entered the gates to the college. She was finally there. “Sure. Anything for you babe.” 

She added the ironic “babe” to the end of the sentence to show how sappy Raven sounded right now, without risking being too harsh. 

“I'll text you the address and directions. Thanks, ‘babe’.” 

Seems like Raven still got the last laugh, as always. Clarke hung up and allowed herself to breathe out. Raven was a little weird, she could admit it. She had been her roommate for about 2 months before deciding she wanted more “privacy”, and bribed the Dean’s daughter to get her a room all for herself. There was nothing that girl couldn't do when she put her mind to it. 

Clarke had now lived alone in that dorm room for about a week, since nobody else had signed up to share it with her yet. She wouldn't lie, she liked the lonely nights and complete silence sometimes. But it sure got boring after a while.

She made her way across the beautiful campus of the giant college on light feet. The rooms were just about 500 meters from her current location in the middle of the grassy field decorated with several extravagant fountains. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of students outside right now. It made sense though, the weather was amazing. Just the right amount of bright sun and cooling breeze to create the perfect atmosphere for a mid-day walk. There were almost no clouds in the coral sky.

Clarke was abruptly interrupted in her daydream by a hinder in her way. She felt her entire body crash into something big and she dropped her bag and her phone on the ground with a dramatic thud.

“Hey, watch it!” She screamed at the person as she bent down to pick up her stuff. She hadn't got a real impression of what they looked like since she didn't have enough time right now. She angrily picked up her bag and her phone, turning it over to check the screen.

Cracked. No, not just cracked. Shattered.

She stood up hastily and started bashing the person without a second thought. 

“Look at what you did to my phone, you-“  
Clarke's mouth hung open as her eyes widened. She realized that she was staring. The tall brunette in front of her looked at her with a confused expression and half a smile. Her green eyes were searching Clarke's face for an explanation of what just happened. 

Clarke came to her senses quickly and continued her rampage. “-you absolutely reckless, obviously blind, unapologetic asshole!”

The girl just stared at her, amused. Clarke was boiling with anger and was starting to tip over the edge. But she couldn't find any more words, her vocabulary was betraying her. But she didn't have to stand the silence for much longer, as the “asshole” in front of her decided to start talking.

“I'm sorry. I'm not wearing my contacts, I swear I didn't see you there.” 

Her voice was really soft and airy compared to Clarke's. She was taken aback for a second before getting even angrier than before.

“You didn't see me? From that distance, in this sunlight, a fruit-bat could have spotted me walking here!” Her voice was sharp, she was determined to get her point across before leaving this one-sided argument.  
The girl in front of her just laughed lightly. Clarke felt like she was mocking her.

“Then how come you did not see me walking?” She countered with an eyebrow raised in challenge. Clarke was having none of this right now. 

“I'm Lexa.” The girl said while holding out her right hand in greeting. Clarke furrowed her brow, she was seeing red.

“And I'm out of here.” She said in a monotone voice as she walked around Lexa, making sure to bump into her arm rather aggressively as she passed. 

On her way to her dorm room, she heard the buzz of her phone again. She lifted her hand too look, but it was hard to see through all the glass shards and cracks on the screen. She managed to make out the text message, barely.

Raven: ‘Hey again. Here's the address to the party. I hope you can make it.’ 

Her phone buzzed again almost immediately with a new text from Raven, it was a detailed description of the place she wanted to meet. Clarke sighed heavily before pasting the address into Maps and heading off.

It was 2 km from her current location, not that long of a bus ride. She sat down at the old bus stop next to the college and waited. 6 minutes until arrival.

She leaned against the headrest of the wooden bench and contemplated this horrible morning. She had only been awake for 3 hours, and all hell had broken loose in record time. All the while thinking of awful things, her mind wandered to that one girl. Lexa? Was that her name? She was so angry at the time that she couldn't even remember her properly. But she did recall brown, curly hair falling down her face, and those wonderfully colored emerald eyes. Suddenly she felt inspired, and she could picture that face decorating one of the several empty canvases in her dorm room. She imagined how she would paint the intricate strokes with her thinnest paintbrush, before forcing herself to stop thinking about it. God, what was wrong with her? She had seen this girl for a maximum of 30 seconds, and she was already imagining things. She blamed it on her artistic impulses, of course.

But still, she couldn't get that image out of her head. And for once in several weeks, she actually knew what to create, down to the tiniest detail. She was torn.

When the bus arrived she tossed the thought away and focused on remembering the right stop. She got on and noticed that there were barely any people there. Three, to be exact. She sat down in the very front of the cart, determined to find the right location before Raven got herself into even more trouble. And judging by the fact that she couldn't even tell her over the phone what was wrong, this was not just another prank on her Math’s teacher.

The bus driver looked at her with a dirty look, she was obviously not the kind of girl that took a deserted bus at 11am on a Tuesday. She ignored it and stared out of the window for the rest of the short bus ride.

When she finally reached the destination she literally jumped out of the bus to hurry over to the building. It was some kind of a bar, a club maybe. It looked perfect for a daytime party.

She walked up to the doors and read the name of the place. “Octavia's Haven” it was written in purple glowing letters.

“Here goes.” she said low to herself before opening the heavy door and entering the dark facility. She closed the door behind herself and looked around. There was not a soul to be seen. The lights in the entire building were off, and she could barely see her way forward.

“Hello?” She asked hoping for an answer, but all she heard was her own echo. She realized that this might be a rude prank. Wouldn't be the first time.

“Raven, I swear to god, if you jump out and scare me I will kick you in the face.” She said in her toughest voice, although she was terrified as hell.

“I won't.” 

Clarke jumped up into the air when hearing the voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. She released a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“Why are the lights off, Raven?” She asked as she patted down a bar stool while making her way through the room towards Raven’s voice. “I thought you said there was gonna be a party.” 

“The party hasn't started yet.”

“Ugh, Raven just turn on the lights so I can see you.”

But just as the words came out of her mouth she was completely blinded by flashing lights. She groaned and protected her eyes with her hand as she stumbled forward. 

She heard several voices cheering loudly.  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!”  
There was also loud pop music now playing in the entire facility.

When Clarke's eyes had gotten used to the light, she smiled brightly and laughed. The entire bar was decorated in all the colors of the rainbow, and there was a huge banner hanging on the wall saying, “Happy birthday Clarke!” There were a lot of people there, almost twenty she was sure. 

“Oh my god!” She screamed out as she covered her mouth with both of her hands, pure joy overwhelming her completely. Everyone were now laughing in unison as Raven made her way out of the crowd to hug her tightly. When she let go she was also smiling like a fool.

“Please don't kick me in the face.” 

Clarke just laughed even more, she didn't know how to respond.  
“Ha, Raven… How?” She looked up and around the place, still in awe of how much work must had gotten into this décor. 

“With my help.” A short girl skipped up to them and threw her arm over Ravens shoulder. Her hair was black with detailed braids running through it decoratively.  
Raven smiled at her and wrapped her hand around her back and waist. She was blushing slightly. “Clarke, this is Octavia. She owns the bar and made this entire thing possible.”

Clarke smiled and looked from Raven to Octavia and then back at Raven again with a questioning look. Raven caught on and raised her eyebrows confirming Clarke's theory. Clarke just shook her head while looking down on the floor. “Wow, you guys. I can't believe you all did this, for me.”

She heard a familiar deep voice from the back of the bar coming closer.  
“Aw, we would do anything for you!”

“…Bellamy? Bellamy!!” She couldn't get any other words out, she hadn't seen her best friend for almost two years.

“The man, the myth, the legend.” He said as he stepped forward to embrace Clarke. They both laughed before letting go unwillingly.

“But, did you fly all the way here? Now, today?” Clarke said while holding her hands on Bellamy's shoulders. Bellamy had moved all the way across the country when they separated.

“Yesterday, actually. It was hard as hell keeping it a secret.”

“Oh my god, Bell!” Clarke leaned in for a second hug and everyone cheered.

“Where's Gina?” She said when they let go once again. 

She looked around the room and heard a muffled “Hereh!” Gina was standing behind the bar, eating a cupcake and holding up one finger gesturing for them to wait. She swallowed and shouted, “Present at the partayy!!” Before starting to dance uncontrollably to the music. It was obvious that she had had a few too many drinks before coming here.

Bell sighed amused while smiling and hurried to her side to hold her up. Clarke's eyes wandered back to Raven, who was now standing behind Octavia, pressed to her back with her arms holding the shorter girl firmly in her embrace. Raven lifted her head from Octavia's shoulder and announced the party officially started. “You heard Gina! Let's party!!”

Apparently this was some kind of a cue, because when Raven said “party” everyone present got out a party popper each and directed them towards Clarke in the middle of the room.

“No. No, No!” Clarke screamed while laughing as everyone counted down from three.  
When they reached one, Clarke covered her face the best she could before getting blasted by colorful confetti from all directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have more of Clarke and Lexa, naturally. Feedback is very much appreciated!


	2. Life's A Drink, And Love's A Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up the morning after her birthday party, having no idea where she is. But one thing she does recognize is the girl in her bed.

Clarke woke up in a hazy cloud of smeared makeup and bad breath. The first thing she did was vocalize her feelings. “Ugh.” She brought her hand up to her face to wipe her mouth, it tasted awfully of alcohol. She blinked a few times to take in her surroundings, she had no idea where she was. She touched her head in pain, an awful migraine. She couldn't remember ever feeling as hungover as she did right now. She took in the ceiling, there was a shining lamp in the middle, still lit. She took a deep breath and pushed herself up on the bed. She wasn't wearing any covers, but she exhaled when she noted that she was still fully clothed. She looked around the room, and didn't recognize a thing. Except…

“Raven…?” 

The girl laying on her stomach on the other side of the bed jolted awake when hearing her name. “What? What's going on? What?” She was obviously also awfully hungover. She looked up from where she had buried her face in the pillow and Clarke noticed her eyes widening in shock when she saw who she was sharing a bed with. 

“Clarke!?”

She physically shoved herself out of the bed and accidentally fell over as Clarke watched her body disappear on the other side of the bed, and down onto the floor. She stood up immediately. 

“We? We didn't… Did we?” She said while pointing to Clarke and then to the bed and back. Clarke was still horribly hazy.

“I don't think so. We're both fully clothed still.” She answered while trying to taste what that awful flavor was in her mouth.

“Oh thank god.” Raven said as she collapsed onto the bed again.

“Yeah… Hey, what's that supposed to mean?” Clarke said slightly offended while looking down on Raven, who was now face-down on the pillow again.

“Your not my type, Blondie. And I'm taken, remember?” She muffled into the pillow.

“What happened last night?” Clarke said as she pulled some tinsel out of her fringe and grimaced. She heard a load groan from the floor next to her side of the bed and she looked down to find a third girl laying there. “Welcome to the club.” Clarke said as the unknown blonde girl looked up at her confused from where she was laying on a mattress on the floor.

“What the? Where am I?” She said with a gravelly voice as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Just as Clarke was about to get out of the bed she saw someone walking in through the door opposite. She was wearing a silky robe and hair put up in a messy bun. After some contemplating she realized it was Octavia. She sure looked different like this.

“You're at my place.” She said to all three girls in the room. She leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms. Raven had recognized her voice and was now sitting up.

“If you three want a sum-up of last night, like everyone else in this house, I'll gladly give it to you.” 

“Yes please.” Raven said as she got out of bed and walked over to Octavia.

“Okay, so. The three of you were wasted beyond saving. You all had no idea how to get home safely, so I took you here. And because I know you're wondering, no, none of you did anything stupid yesterday.”

All the girls visibly sighed with relief and Octavia laughed. “The only reason the two of you…” She gestured at Raven and Clarke, “…shared a bed, was because of a lack of sleeping arrangements.” 

Raven gave Octavia a pouty face. “Why couldn't I sleep in your bed?” She said as she brushed some of Octavia's hair behind her ear. Octavia giggled.

“Because you were drunk, Raven. I wasn't sure about me, but I knew you wouldn't touch Clarke. No offense.”

“None taken.” Clarke answered as she got out of the bed and helped the other girl up from the floor. 

“Clarke, Raven, Niylah, there's breakfast in the kitchen if you want...” Octavia gestured out the hall and walked out of the door closely followed by Raven.

“... And Bloody Mary's.” they heard Octavia's voice slightly raised continue from outside. Clarke and the other girl, Niylah, quickly rushed after.

-

“I can't believe I'm the only one who managed to stay sober. You guys are so ductile.” Octavia was eating a sandwich contently as everyone else were struggling to stay awake without dying. Everyone groaned loudly at Octavia's statement. 

“See, this is why I don't drink. You guys can't even remember half of what happened last night.” 

Everyone groaned again, now louder. 

A few of the people at the party had drivers, and the rest ended up here. They were all sitting around the kitchen island, trying to stuff some food into their hesitating bodies.

Miller tossed a grape back in the bowl where he took it from, not being able to eat it. “Why do your birthday parties always end up like this?” he said while taking a big gulp of water from his glass.

Bellamy rushed to Clarke's side to defend her. “Back off Clarke. She wasn't the one who declared an open bar.” He side eyed Gina across the table. She opened her mouth offended and wanted to start defending herself but got interrupted.

Octavia held up both of her hands in warning over the table. Everyone went quiet. She closed her eyes before speaking in a calm voice.

“Stop fighting. This is not what I wanted this ‘relaxing little celebration’ to turn into. So please, just shut up and eat.”

Nobody argued. They all continued eating their breakfast in peace, before saying their goodbyes and leaving Octavia's house in all different directions. 

Clarke was in the hall putting on her outerwear as she noticed Raven pacing around the house with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

“Hey, Raven. Aren't you coming? We have class together in half an hour.”

Raven just stopped and smirked suggestively at Clarke while taking a sip of her latte. “I have better things to do Clarke.”

“Oh, I bet you do.” Clarke said while tilting her head as she zipped up her black leather jacket. She grabbed her bag from the floor. “You owe me one, epicurean.”

“Got it.” Raven said while giggling.

-

Octavia's house was surprisingly close to her college, and Clarke was relieved that it was such an easy bus route as well. When she got off of the bus she naturally thanked the bus driver and made her way to the dorm rooms as usual. The weather was not at all the same as last night, now the sky was gray and stained with black, icky thunderclouds. She was pretty sure it might have been drizzling too. She got out her key card for her room and sighed heavily as she opened the door and relaxed her shoulders and spine. She closed her eyes and breathed out leaning against the inside of the door as she closed it. 

But when she opened her eyes again, she was treated with an unpleasant and shocking sight. She looked up at the top bunk, there was a girl laying there, sleeping.

“What the hell!?” She screamed out as she threw her bag on the floor with force. Just when she thought she could get some peace there was an intruder in her bed.

The girl startled awake and sat up. Clarke was even more shocked when she saw who it was. That hair and those eyes, they were unmistakable.

“Okay, what the fuck are you doing in here!?” She shouted, now burning up.

“Oh it's you. Calm down. This happens to be my own room.” She responded calmly and brushed a hand through her hair. 

A shot of panic went through Clarke for a second. Maybe this wasn't her room. But then she remembered that she swiped her own key card, so this was her own room.

Clarke stuttered a little before continuing. “Uh, no it's not. This is my room, so get out.” Clarke pointed angrily at the door.

Lexa's confused face suddenly went clear, and she let out a relieved “oh.” and smiled.  
“You must be Clarke.” She said vaguely, and Clarke was now more confused than ever.

“-What? How do you know my name?” 

“I'm your new roommate. They said that someone named Clarke might stumble in here eventually. To be completely honest, I expected a male.”

“Wow. You would have preferred that wouldn't you?” Clarke was still pissed at the whole situation, and tried to scare this girl off.

Lexa just smiled at that comment. “Not really.” 

Clarke's face relaxed for a second and she blinked a few times. She did not expect that.

Clarke sighed and closed her eyes before shaking her head. “I can't believe this. I can't believe nobody told me about you.” She sat down on the lower bed, right underneath where Lexa was sitting.

She heard her soft voice from above. “They tried. You were unreachable. Where were you actually?”

Clarke realized that she had let her guard down, so she immediately stood up again to continue bashing her. “None of your business! And if you plan on staying here, the top bunk is mine. So get down from there!”

“Make me.”

Clarke froze in her movements. There was no way she meant that in a suggestive way. Or did she? Clarke honestly had no idea what was going on anymore. She looked up at Lexa where she was sitting, but forced herself to break the eye contact by starting to pace around the floor.

Lexa's expression changed, and she started making her way down the ladder from the top of the bed. Clarke noticed the sound and turned around to see the shocking sight of Lexa advancing towards her. The taller girl closed any space between the two and Clarke had no idea how to act. Her eyes were darting all around, from her eyes to her lips and her hands.

“Sorry.” Clarke was now completely frozen. “This is your room, I should not intrude like this.” Lexa said as she looked down on the floor, and backed up. Clarke could breathe again.

Lexa started picking up her already packed suitcase from the floor, she had obviously just gotten here recently. 

“I'll be leaving.” She said in the saddest tone, and Clarke's heart broke into a million pieces.

“Wait. You… You don't have to go.” Clarke was stuck not finding the right words again. Lexa looked over her shoulder. Clarke swallowed.

“You can stay.” 

Lexa looked very relieved, and Clarke couldn't help but crack half a smile. She noticed that she was staring again, so she cleared her throat.

“But you're still taking the bottom bed.” Clarke said, and Lexa laughed brightly. Clarke swore it was the most wonderful sound she had ever heard.

“Thank you.” Lexa's smile was also probably the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Clarke raised her head a bit higher before speaking in order to improve her confidence.  
“But I need to know, how long will it take for you to surrender and accept that I am the boss of this room?”

“Not long. How long will it take for you to surrender and give me the top bunk?” Lexa was being mischievous again.

Clarke waited a second before responding.

“Never. I like being on top.”

Lexa's eyes widened and she expected Clarke to do something, or try to excuse herself. But no, Clarke was aware of her comment, and not ashamed in the slightest. Lexa clenched her jaw and swallowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Included the awesome line from the Carmilla Valentine's Day cast video because I thought it fit perfectly with the characters haha. Maybe in a later chapter we will get to see Clarke prove her statement...
> 
> Also sorry for completely shutting down Princess Mechanic lmao, I just wasn't feeling it.


	3. Wishin' And Hoping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa bond further through the excellent quidance of Raven Reyes. But they are both not sure about their own feelings, and are just fantasizing for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishin' and hoping and thinking and praying  
> Planning and dreaming  
> Each night of her charms  
> That won't get you into her heart.
> 
> Sorry, I was just watching A Wedding for the hundredth time and I can't get this song out of my head! So this chapter was kind of inspired by it. Enjoy!

After a few tense seconds they both were startled by hearing a loud knock, or more of a bang, on the door to the dorm room. Clarke almost jumped, Lexa barely moved but she quickly turned around to walk over to the door. Just as she was about to reach out her hand to open it, the door was violently jerked open by the visitor. Lexa had to back up to avoid getting run into by the girl who sprinted towards Clarke who was standing next to her bedside table on the other side of the room. It was Raven, obviously.

“Uh, Raven what are you-?” Clarke was shushed by Raven who put a finger very close to her face before gripping her hand hard and starting to pull her forward towards the door again.

“No time to explain. You need to come with me.” 

When Raven turned around she noticed Lexa standing by the bed. “Hey, Lex. Wanna come with?” Lexa shrugged nonchalantly and looked to Raven.

“Wait, you guys know each other? Since when?” Clarke was still resisting Raven who was pulling on her hand.

“Since last night.” Raven said flirtatiously and Clarke instantly jerked away her hand. When Raven noticed Clarke's expression she laughed.

“I'm kidding, we cheer for the same football team. You can gladly have Lexa all for yourself.” She put extra emphasis on the last words trying to get the most of Clarke's hilarious faces. Clarke opened her mouth to say something but shut it again. Raven smiled. “Come on, both of you.” She gripped Clarke's hand with her left and Lexa's with her right to pull them out of the room. They both sighed but went along anyway. 

Clarke let go of Ravens hand, determined to be able to follow anyway.  
“Are you going to tell us where we're going?” She said with a pained look as she caught a glance of Lexa on the other side of Raven, but quickly looked away again.

“That's part of the fun, Princess. You'll figure it out soon enough.” 

“Don't call me Princess. I'm more of a knight.”

“Okay… Then your new nickname is hereby ‘Knight In Shining Denim’ instead.“ Raven said with a smirk.

Both Raven and Lexa burst out into loud laughter and earned a few confused looks from some other students in the hall. Clarke punched Raven’s arm as they walked. “Why am I even friends with you.” She answered.

“Because my nicknames are legendary all over campus. My genius name for the Drama Queen over here was ‘Extra Lexa’. Or ‘Lextra’ for short.”

Now it was Clarke's turn to laugh with Raven. Lexa sighed and closed her eyes but soon started laughing with the others. “I was hoping you had forgotten that.” Lexa answered as they exited the final door and were greeted by the rainy weather outside.

“Haven't you learned? I never forget.” Raven said as she reached into her backpack to pull out an umbrella to protect them with.

Lexa looked up at the soaking weather and groaned loudly.  
“Do we have to be outside? You know what happens to my hair.”

“Figure something out, Fluffball.”

”I’d prefer Lextra, thank you very much.” 

Lexa tugged at the red scarf that she was wearing underneath her jacket, and pulled it out before wrapping it over her head, creating a kind of hood covering her hair.

Raven looked at her with an impressed expression and leaned back slightly before saying “daaayumn” in a comical way.

The rest of the short walk was pleasurable, the three of them just enjoyed each others company. Especially Raven’s hilarious backstory of what happened this morning with accompanying hand motions sometimes causing the umbrella she was holding to twist and splash them with rainwater. Raven still hadn't told them where they were going, but she swore that part of the story was going to unfold shortly.

-

“… And then O’s dad came into the kitchen from his night shift, dressed in a black suit and all. I was halfway through putting my shirt back on, so my front was completely exposed as my arms were struggling with the shirt hanging around my neck! I mean I'm not ashamed or anything, the situation was just out of hand. When I got my shirt on the only thing I could think of saying was: ‘Good morning, Mr. Blake.’”

“Holy shit Raven.”

“Shut up Clarke, it gets better. So at that exact moment Octavia came into the room, brushing her teeth. When she saw us she literally spat out the toothpaste into the kitchen sink and threw the toothbrush at me!”

“Eww, stop.” Lexa grimaced. 

“…No, continue.” Clarke added.

“So anyway, then she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the living room-”

Raven was interrupted by something she saw ahead of them, next to the outside of the lecture hall. She stopped walking and held out her free arm to stop Clarke and Lexa.

“What's wrong?” Lexa asked concerned as she looked around for whatever caused Raven to stop.

Raven’s eyes narrowed in fury. 

“That bitch.”

Clarke scanned the area but didn't recognize anyone. “Who?” She asked confusedly.

“Emori. That traitor has been playing with my loyalty for several weeks.”

“I didn't understand a word of what you just said.”

“During the prank wars, you idiot! She always switches teams and really enjoys playing both sides. But not anymore, I'm gonna make sure of it. Hold this.”

Raven handed the umbrella to a dazed Lexa who took it with her right hand, being careful not to expose her hair to the rain. Clarke rolled her eyes at Raven, who was now running straight out into the weather up to a girl with bold face tattoos. She was standing under the roof outside the lecture hall, chatting with a boy. They watched as Raven walked up to the pair and put her hands on her waist as she tilted her head and said something inaudible from the distance. Emori caught a glance at the boy next to her before excusing herself to go talk with Raven in private. The guilty look on her decorated face showed that she knew she had been caught in the act. Clarke giggled at her friend who took every innocent mischief like a death threat.

“Prank wars?” Lexa broke the silence in question. Clarke looked up at her and scoffed at the stupid game they had initiated a few months ago.

“Um, it was supposed to be a one time thing. Me and Raven were roommates, and we started pulling pranks on Emori and Murphy, the guy over there. But it soon got out of hand, and the entirety of the Modern Art as well as the Mechanic students joined in, quickly forming “teams” who did the most extreme acts against each other in the halls, dorm rooms, and even the classrooms sometimes. I suppose Emori played off Raven sometime, completely behind my back of course.” She shook her head.

Clarke looked at Raven, who had now started a heated argument with the other girl. Then she looked back at Lexa next to her, and noticed that she already had her eyes glued to herself. When their eyes met they both quickly looked away.

Lexa spoke again after a few seconds of silence. “Sounds fun. Perhaps I should join in.”

Clarke's heart rate went up a few beats, and she forced herself to ask the daring question before it was too late.

“...Wanna form a team?”

She closed her mouth and continued staring ahead, waiting impatiently for the other girl’s answer as she played with her hands.

“Sure.” 

Lexa looked down on Clarke who turned her head. Lexa was smiling and Clarke blushed slightly at the sight. Lexa's eyes were kind, and Clarke felt at home looking into the bright green forests inside. Lexa continued looking straight into Clarke's own. 

“First order of business, a team name.” Lexa said, still smiling. “What do you think we should call ourselves?” Now she looked ahead again and Clarke exhaled as she did the same.

“Well, what do you major in?”

“Political Science and Government Studies.” 

“You…what?” 

Clarke was shocked by Lexa's interest, she had the impression that she was more of a laid back, carefree girl. She didn't think for a second that she was majoring in politics. Lexa just laughed again, blushing slightly. “The government in this country isn't the best, or the most fair in the world, so I have this… ‘ambition’ I suppose… that someday perchance I could make a change for the better.”

Clarke admired Lexa for being so justice-seeking, and had no idea this was her passion.

“That's amazing.” She said in awe as she studied Lexa's expressions closely. “You make me sound so inadequate, I'm just an Art major.” She felt slightly ashamed for a second, realizing how much of a better person Lexa must be than herself with an ambition like that compared to her own. But Lexa gave her a very interested facial expression in return. Her face lit up with curiosity. 

“Really? You're an artist? What do you create? Can I see something?” Lexa threw questions her way at such a fast velocity that Clarke had trouble keeping up. She just opened her mouth, stuttering out some random letters before laughing at herself. “Uh, I- Mostly… I mean-“

Lexa seemed incredibly interested in her hobby, and she couldn't bring herself to form a complete sentence with that face staring back at her like that. She closed her eyes and swallowed, trying to calm down. Lexa's eyes were searching her.

“I draw. Paint sometimes too, landscapes mostly.” 

She congratulated herself for succeeding. Lexa seemed impressed, and Clarke couldn't help the blush covering her cheeks anymore.

“Then… A fitting team name for us would be ‘Amenders’” Lexa said thoughtfully.

“Would you mind elaborating, you walking dictionary?” Clarke answered with a smile.

“Well, ‘amend’ means to recreate something, and to enhance it for the better. It seems like that's what both of us are mainly trying to do here.”

Clarke was lost in the beauty of Lexa's mind, she had managed to capture the perfect feeling describing both of them in just a few words. She could see Lexa being an excellent poet in an earlier life.

“That's perfect.”

Just as they shared a heartfelt smile between each other Raven snapped her fingers in their faces. Neither Clarke or Lexa had noticed her coming over.

“Hello!? Could you two stop flirting and help me for once?”

Clarke tore her eyes off of Lexa and sighed. “What is it now, Raven?” She always interrupted in the worst moments.

“I need both of you to help me pull the ultimate prank on Emori. And I want the whole school buzzing about it for at least a month afterwards.” Her tone was serious.

Lexa smiled at Clarke before answering delighted. “That's great! Me and Clarke just formed our own team, we could help you out for sure.” 

Raven overlooked both of them kind of suspiciously but then smiled thankfully. 

“Perfect. Come on girls, we’re going to the Midtown Café!”

“Raven, we are not walking all the way to that damn café in this rain.”

“Yes you are.” 

Raven snatched the umbrella from Lexa's hand, earning a shocked screech from both girls under it. “Raven! Come back here!” Clarke shouted while protecting her makeup from the water best she could.

“Catch me if you can!” Raven was now 5 meters away form them, running.

“Come on Clarke, let's go!” Lexa said as she ran after Raven, she was an impressively fast runner. Clarke groaned loudly at her wild friends, but quickly hurried after to avoid getting soaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, which I will post sometime next week, is going to have some SERIOUS chemistry. Be prepared!


End file.
